Third heir to the throne
by ShadowtotheLight
Summary: Yugi lived in Domino all his life with his grandfather, but one day his father finds him and demands Solomun to bring his thrid son home. How will yugi take to meeting his two older brothers? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I got this idea a few days ago so I guess I'll write it and see what you guys think of it.**

**Yugi: Oh am I the main character in this story?**

**Yes.**

**Yugi: Do I get to be Yami's boyfriend?**

**No, not in less you want to date your brother**

**Yugi: o.0**

**Exactly**

-Line-

Yugi woke up to his alarm clock screaming in his ears. He stretched a hand over to hit the snooze button but remembered he had to be at school early for a project he had to do. "Great just another day in hell" he mumbled as he got up and stretched. "Yugi are you awake yet?" his grandfather yelled form down the stairs, "Yes Grandpa I am" Yugi replied with as nice of a tone as he could think of.

He groaned as he stood up since the last beating he got was worse than the normal ones. Now do you get why school was hell for Yugi? He got up and pulled on his school uniform, choker, shoes, and wrist cuffs, before he ran down the stairs and grabbed his school bag. "Bye Grandpa" he said as he ran out into the morning air. Maybe if he got to school earlier he could avoid a beating.

-Line-

He ran all the way to school but he didn't quite make it. Someone grabbed him by the hair and pulled him into the alleyway. "Well hello there old buddy, are you trying to avoid your beating for today?" The boy said in a gruff baritone voice. Yugi shook his head, "no I have a project at school I can't be late for" he choked out. "well then let's get this over with so you can get to your project" The boy took out a knife and pushed Yugi down and lifted his shirt up. "You'll only feel a pinch" he smirked and lowered the cold blade to Yugi's stomach.

-Line-

Yugi walked to school slowly after the boy left him in the alleyway. He had four cuts the length of his stomach now. Two made an X and the others crossed through it, everytime he moved his shirt would rub against them and cause more blood to seep out. He had zipped his jacket up to hide it but no matter what he did it still hurt.

He finally made it to school, only to see a very angrey Seto Kaiba waiting outside with his arms crossed over his chest. 'great this day just gets better and better' he mumbled to himself as he walked up to his partner. "Hello Kaiba I'm sorry I'm late but…." "No Buts Yugi! You were soposed to be here thirty minutes ago. The teacher only let me go last since I am Mr. Kaiba!" Seto yelled at the cowering boy in front of him. "Plus why are you always shaking when I talk to you, you really should start to stand up for yourself…" Seto was cut off by Yugi's cell-phone ringing which Yugi was glad for it. He unzipped his jacket revealing his blood stained shirt and took his cell-phone out of the pocket before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hello Yugi, I just wanted to tell you that I have to pick you up early today" his grandpa said.

"Okay but…" before Yugi could finish the line was dead. Yugi took the phone and closed it before turning the ringer to silent and putting it back in his pocket. "I'm sorry Kai…" Yugi looked at Seot who was intently staring at him. He looked down to see that he had revealed his shirt. He quickly zipped his jacket back up before he slung his bag back over his shoulder. "Shall we go to class?" Seto stared at him for a few more seconds before picking up his briefcase and walking into the school. Yugi shook his head and followed the brunet into the school.

-Line-

The school day drug by until it was lunch time and he sat with his only three friends. Joey, Ryou, and Tristan. "Hey Yug," Joey said when yugi sat down with a sigh. "Hey Joey" he said while resting his head on his hand. Joey noticed his best firend's behavior and got up and went over to sit beside him. "Hey yug, why so down" he asked. Yugi shrugged and stood up, "can you guys come with me?" they all nodded and stood up to follow yugi.

-Line-

Yugi led them to the bathroom and locked the door. "Uh Yugi why did you take us here?" Tristan asked. Yugi didn't answer he just unzipped his jacket and pulled his shirt off. Everyone gasped as the cuts were revealed. "Yug, Who did that to you?" "Yugi why didn't you tell us" "We could have helped you" they all said at the same time. Yugi looked down and let the tears he's been holding back run down his face.

Joey walked over to his best friend and embraced him in a hug. "It's okay Yugi, we'll…" Joey was cut off by the intercom sounding through the halls. "Yugi Motou, you are dismissed from school, Yugi Motou you are dismissed from school" the principle said. Yugi looked up at Joey, "Joey will you walk home with me?" he asked. Joey nodded and helped yugi put his shirt and coat back on before they left the school.

-Line-

Hop[e you guys liked it. It picks up in the next chapter. Sorry if it was a bit boring

At least two reviews to continue


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I made up for it with a long chapter

I do not own yugioh

-Line-

Yugi walked home and saw that the shop was closed, which was unusual. He looked up at Joey who shrugged and pushed the door open. "Gramps!" he yelled into the empty shop. Solomon walked through the door a moment later with a big envelope in his hands. "Well good afternoon Joseph, could you excuse Yugi and I for a moment?" Joey nodded and went into the kitchen.

"So what do you need Grandpa?" Yugi asked as he pulled a chair up to the counter. Solomon frowned and took a few papers out of the envelope he was holding. "Yugi, my boy you know I love you with everything in my old heart, and you know I would never do anything to hurt you" Yugi nodded and watched his grandfather sit four pictures out in front of him. "Yugi these are your brothers, Atemu and Yami" Yugi shook his head and laughed a little bit. "Grandpa stop joking, these can't…." his voice trailed off when he saw the seriousness in his grandpa's eyes. " But I don't get how…." Yugi shook his head and looked back up at his grandpa.

"Yugi, you were born in Egypt. You are the third son of Aknamkaden, and Amara Sennen. Your two older brother's are Atemu who is eighteen and Yami who is sixteen. As of right now atemu is the next in line to the throne…" "Wait throne?" Yugi interrupted. "Yes throne, you are royalty, let me continue. When you were born Amara your mother, my daughter didn't want you growing up in the ways of the palace, so she contacted me and asked if you could come live here with me. Of course I said yes, so this is why you are here. Of course Amara hid it from your father but when she became sick she told him and now he wishes for you to come home and live with him." Yugi blinked and shook his head.

"So I have to go grandpa" Yugi asked. Solomon nodded his head and pointed at the pictures again. "Yugi I'm sure you'll be fine, but you will have to change some things. Oh and Yami is the nicest one, Atemu gets aggravated easily" yugi nodded and picked up the pictures. Well at least now he won't be the only one with the crazy tri-colored hair. Solomon handed his the envelope and smiled, "here are the letters from your brothers and your mother. Yugi please understand that if I could have told you about them I would have, but your mother wanted you to not know about your family until further notice" Yugi nodded and smiled. "I understand Grandpa, but….must I go alone?" Solomon nodded and frowned. Yugi nodded and got out of his chair. "thank you grandpa" he said as he disappeared into the livingroom.

-Line-

Yugi spent the rest of the afternoon and night packing and reading over the letters his brothers and mom sent. The one he was reading now was a recent one sent by Yami.

_Dear Yugi, and Grandpa, _

_Things aren't going to well here. Atemu broke down after mother's death and he's still upset but I belive he's working himself out of it. I have to say I agree with him, she was our mother. He said he was mad at me because I don't act like I miss her, but there is no use being so sad about it. She's with the gods now, she is defiantly in a better place now. _

_Father finally found you huh? Yea he told us he was sending for you. I still don't know how Mom , me and, Atemu keep it from him all these years. Well I guess I'll finally meet my little brother right?_

_Love, Yami_

Yugi sighed and put the letter aside and curled up in his bed. In less than ten hours he would be on his way to Egypt, and his new life. And he still wasn't sure if he was ready for it.

-Line-

Hope you guys liked it :)


	3. Chapter 3

-Line-

Hey guys hope you liked it. I made up the late update with three chapters

I do not own Yugioh

Three

"Yugi, wake up your flight is in an hour!" Solomon yelled up the stairs to Yugi. He heard Yugi's muffled reply before he chuckled and went back down into the game shop. He really was going to miss that young boy, but at least yugi wouldn't be alone on his journey. He had contacted Aknamkaden and asked if yugi could take at least one person with his and surprisingly he had agreed, so he had asked yugi's step brother yusei to go with him. And the young boy had agreed. (and I have no idea how Yusei is yugi's step brother, but I couldn't think of anything else hehe)

"Yugi!" he yelled again but he heard footsteps on the stairs so he decided not to threaten him with the cold water. "Umm, Grandpa I didn't know what to pack so I just packed the necessities. Like toothbrush, clothes, and my deck and duel disk" Solomon smiled and shook his head. "That's fine Yugi, you'll need new clothes anyway when you get there, but your deck probably will come in handy" Yugi smiled and pulled his two suitcases over to the door and walked back over to the counter. "Grandpa, will I um….ever come back?" he asked with tear filled eyes. Solomon walked over to his grandson and pulled him into a hug, "Oh Yugi, I'm sure they will alow you to come visit, and I'll visit when I have archeology digs over there" yugi wiped his tears and looked up at his grandfather. "Thank you grandpa, but I still wish I didn't have to go alone" Solomon smiled, and as if on cue Yusei walked in the door.

"Oh yes yugi, I contacted Aknamkaden last night and you are allowed to take one person, so I asked Yusei if he could go with you" Yugi smiled and ran over to Yusei and hugged him.

"Hey Yugi, how has my little brother been doing the past six months?"

"Fine, just been boring around here without you, but I'm so glad you can come."

"Me too, I would have missed ya to much if I could go"

-Line-

Yugi made it to the airport with in ten minutes of his flight and had to run to get to it in time. Him being so short he could easily doge the crowd, but Yusei on the other hand had to take more care in getting through. But they made it on the plane in time.

-Line-

Yugi looked up at Yusei who was staring out the window at the passing clouds.

"Yusie?"

"Hmmm?" Yusie replied looking down at his little brother.

"Are you worried, you know about going to Egypt?"

Yusie shook his head and put his arm around yugi. "Yug, just calm down it's like going to a new school. And these guys are your brothers they won't hurt ya. Plus if they do you'll have your other bog bro to protect ya ight?" he said. Yugi smiled and shook his head, "I sure will" he rested his head on yusei's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I sure will"

Yugi closed his eyes and let the tears roll down his face. He didn't know if he would ever see his friends again. Joey, he left last night with a smile on his face and a "See you tomorrow yug" Yugi wanted so much to say 'no you won't because I'm going to Egypt' but he couldn't. Tristan, He would miss those little dumb moments he always had and the smart remarks Joey would give him. Tea, he would miss her friendship speeches and motivation. And Ryou, that British accent always made him sound funny when he pronounced words, but he would really miss the way he would laugh in tough situations.

Yugi reached down into his carryon bag and pulled out the picture he had brought. It was him, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Ryou, and smiling and holding up the peace sign. They had taken it after school their ten grade year. Yugi had kept this one since they rarely took pictures together, and he cherished it. Which brought him back to the question, would he ever see them again?

-Line-

Hope you guys liked it haha, I heard the soundtrack song: We'll be there, and had to incorporate it in there. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Hey guys fourth chapter, how you guys like it

I do not own Yugioh

-Line-

The plane finally landed in Egypt a couple hours later and yugi was in front of the palace gates within two hours later. (Sorry I skipped but I didn't want to go into details with this and plus I didn't really know what the details were haha)

The huge golden doors opened to reveal a huge palace shining in the mid-day sun. It looked like an overall wonderful place but Yugi was scared and nervous.

Yugi hoped down off the horse he was riding and watched as the servants came out and hauled his and Yusei's bags into the palace. "I guess we're here huh?" Yusei said as he put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Uh huh"

"Yugi Motou, I assume?" a voice from behind them said.

Yugi turned around to see someone that looked almost exactly like Seto Kaiba standing in front of him. "Ye… Yes I am" The person nodded and smirked. "I am Seth Kato, your father's high priest. I have orders to take you to your chambers to change your clothes before escorting you to the throne room" Seth said. Yugi nodded and followed the tall man into the palace. He couldn't help but stare at the rod in the man's hand, it was like a floating eye with wings on top of a rod, he couldn't really describe it any other way.

He almost ran into the man when he suddenly stopped. "Here are your chambers, your bags are in there and the clothes you should change into are on your bed. I will escort your friend to his chmbers before coming back to get you, so be ready" he said before walking off with Yusei leaving Yugi standing alone in the hallway.

Yugi sighed as he entered the room and walked over to the bed and stripped of off his clothes. He put the others on which consisted of a dress like thing, a amethyst sash, arm bands, and a head piece that pushed up part of his bangs and stuck out on the sides like wings. It was just in time since a knock on his door signaled that Seth was back for him.

-Line-

Yugi opened his door and looked up at Seth. "Are you ready?" Yugi nodded and stepped out of his room. "Okay your pharaoh, and your brothers are waiting for you" Yugi nodded and walked down the hall with Seth.

There was no turning back now and he knew it.

-Line-

The throne room doors opened and Seth walked in with Yugi right behind him. Yugi looked around to see at least twelve people in the room. five of them were sitting at a table with items all similar to Seth's in their hands. The other three were on the throne platform. He assumed the one sitting in the throne was his father and the other two were his brothers, Yami and Atemu.

"Ah, thank you Seth, you may take your seat." His father said. Yugi looked up at him and frowned. He looked nothing like his father, maybe he got his looks from his father? The man stood up and walked over to Yugi with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you my son, Yugi is it?" Yugi nodded and smiled at the man. "Oh son don't be shy here, but I guess it will take some adjusting." He motioned toward the six people sitting at the table. "These are my council, Seth, Isis, Muhad, (I can't remember the rest!)" He then motioned toward the two other people standing behind him. "And these are my sons and your big brothers Atemu, and Yami" Yugi smiled and nodded. "I hope you take a liking to each other" He said with a smirk.

-Line-

Hope you guys liked it. Sorry I couldn't remember the rest of the council memebers or whatever they're called, and I'm to lazy to look it up so you guys will have to deal with it haha. R&R anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Five!

I don't own Yugioh!

* * *

><p>Yugi watched as everyone left leaving only him and his brothers in the room. Atemu stared at him with his crimson eyes. He pulled his attention from him and looked at Yami, who was looking at him with a smiled and dark violet eyes. "Um Hi?" Yugi squeaked out, Atemu sat down in the throne while Yami sat on the arm of it. "So you're our famous little brother" Atemu said in a cold voice. Yugi just stared at him with a scared expression on his face. Atemu stood up and put his hands on his hips, "look we aren't going to get any closer if you don't speak" Yugi looked at the taller man and smiled. "I'm sorry Atemu" Yugi said with a smile. Atemu's expression changed into one of a careing one. "It's okay, I guess?" Yugi looked at Yami who was laughing and cluching his sides. "Wow, we are really three diferent people" he said once he calmed down a bit. "What is that supposed to mean?" Atemu asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well you Atemu, is the controlling one, I'm the outspoken one, and Yugi here is the quiet one." Yami explained, motioning to the one he was talking about.<p>

Atemu stared at his little brother for a few seconds, before he pounced on his and put him in a headlock. "Uh hu, so little brother where are you going now? Hmmmm" Yami struggled to get away from his brother but it was to no avail, he caught site of Yugi standing there holding back his laughter. Yami motioned for Yugi to jump on Atemu's back with a wink. Yugi smiled and walked around to Atemu's back and pounced on him. "Hey Yugi, your supposed to be on my side!" Atemu said realesing Yami to try and get Yugi off him.

As soon as Yami was let go he wrapped his arms around Atemu's waist and laughed. "Hey no double teaming is aloud" Atemu protested, now trying to get both of his brothers off him. "It is now" Yugi am Yami both said with big laughs.

* * *

><p>Outside Aknamkaden watched his sons mess with eachother. "I'm going to miss you boys" he whispered with a small tear running down his face. He turned and walked away.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry for the loooong wait! I've been super busy!

I do not own Yugioh!

-Line-

After a few more weeks, the three of the Sennen boys were inseparable, and Atemu and Yami even took a liking to Yusei. Yugi became closest to Yami, but he still never left Atemu alone, well unless we wished to be alone.

-Line-

"Yugi!" Yami and Atemu yelled as they ran into their little brother's room to wake him up. Yugi groaned and rolled over to face the wall thinking they would leave him alone. Well he was wrong.

"Yugi get up! Father requests our presents in the throne room." Atemu said as he shook his brother. Yugi learned over time that his father let it slide when he wasn't there since he was new at the whole royalty thing. So why must he go now?

"Why do I have to go? I don't usually have to go!" he groaned and rolled back over in his bed. Before he knew it Atemu had hiked him up over his shoulder and was carrying him out of his room. "Hey Atemu put me down!" he yelled, he kicked his legs and beat his fists on his back.

When they finally reached the throne room Atemu put Yugi down and walked over to stand beside Yami. "So father what did you need us all for?" Yami asked with a look of curiosity on his face.

Aknamkaden sighed heavily before he stood up and walked down the steps to stand in front of his sons. "Okay well as you know we are currently at war with the neighboring countries" He said, all three of his kids nodded. "Well we belive they are planning to attack the palace and I do not wish for you three to be here when they do. I will not lose any of you in this battle. So I have made arangments for you three to go back to Japan and live with your grandfather until further notice" He explained before he walked back up to his throne and sat down.

Atemu shook his head, "Father you can't-"

"No Atemu! The decision is final you are leaving tomorrow night and there is no changing my mind. So I suggest you go pack your things. You won't be needing your clothes, they don't wear what we wear over in Japan" Aknamkaden interrupted.

Atemu and Yami nodded and walked out of the room with Yugi tagging along behind them.

'Does this mean he does not wish for us to be here if he dies?' The three boys thought at the same time.

-Line-

Hope you liked it I'll update soon I promise!


	7. Chapter 7

Long chapter!

I do not own Yugioh.

-Line-

The next morning the four teenagers met in the throne room. Atemu, Yusei, Yami, and Yugi stood there in silence. "Ahh, My sons and Yusei. How are you this morning?" Aknamkaden said as he entered the room. They all shrugged and watched as he made his way to throne and sat down.

Aknamkaden looked at the four teenagers faces. Atemu and Yami looked everything but excited, while Yugi looked sort of sad, and Yusei just looked bored. He sighed and sod up walked up to them. "Look, Atemu, Yami, I've cared for you since you were born and that's exactly what I'm doing now. I'm protecting you; I don't want you here if we get attacked okay? I promise I'll get you all back here as soon as I can." He said before he hugged both of them and then went and bent down in front of his youngest son. "Yugi, I don't know you as well as I should but I already love you, and don't you ever forget that" He pulled Yugi into a hug and stood up. "Nice to meet you Yusei, thanks for looking after Yugi" Yusei nodded and looked back down at his feet.

"Now your flight is in an hour, you should get going. I'll miss you all. Don't worry about me, I won't go down without a fight" He said with a wink before he hurried his sons and Yusei out of the throne room.

-Line-

Yugi watched as Atemu said goodbye to Seth, Bakura, Marik and the council members. He couldn't help but think 'at least you get to say goodbye to your friends. I had to give everything up without a goodbye and come here'. He didn't make friends with any of them so he just waved and walked down the hall with his brothers.

-Line-

Yugi smiled at the wide eyes of his brothers as they stood in front of their plane. "What? Have you never seen a plane before?" Yugi asked with a slight laugh. Atemu and Yami looked at them and shook their heads slowly. "Oh guys, it'll be fine, I promise. Do you trust your little brother?" Yugi said with a smile. "Yea, Yea we trust you." They both said at the same time with slight smiles.

-Line-

They all four boarded the plane and took their seat beside eachother. Yugi turned to Yusei and smiled, "are you ready to go home and see your girlfriend, big brother?" he said with a smile. Yusei looked at him and smiled, "I'm sure she doesn't want to be with me now, I've been in Egypt for three weeks. Hey is your friend Serenity single? I'd love to go out with her." Yugi shook his head and hugged Yusei. "Well why don't you just ask Joey about that?" Yusei smiled and wrapped an arm around yugi as Yugi laid his head on his shoulder and closed his amethyst eyes.

-Line-

After about thirty minutes when Yusei knew Yugi was asleep he turned to Atemu and Yami. "Do you love him?" He asked out of the blue. Atem and Yami looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Was if that supposed to mean?" Atemu said, narrowing his eyes. "I asked you two, if you love him"

Yusei said again. Atemu looked at Yami before they both looked at him. "Of course we love him, we're his brothers" They bother said.

Yusei nodded and rested his head on top of Yugi's. "You say that, but he's been through too much. If you ever hurt him or abandon him I'll personally track you down and when I do, well let's just say I won't be responsible for my actions." He said with a slight smirk.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Atemu said shifting to sit on the edge of seat. Yusei matched his look with a smirk of his own. "What I mean is, I was there when Yugi's childhood friend was there. I took care of all the damn bullies that beat him up every day. I was there for him when he broke both his hand and elbow. I was there when grandpa fell into that coma. And I was there when he WAS SCARED TO MEET YOU! So what I'm saying is, that I've been there for him since he was two, and I'll never leave him. So unless you prove to me that you love him, then I'll just have to hate and distrust you both. So do we have a deal? You prove to me that you love him, and I'll leave you alone"

Atemu and Yami looked at each other for a minute before they both nodded and sat back in their seats. "I might not want to, but I respect your protectiveness of Yugi, Yusei." Yami said with a smirk. Yusei nodded and looked down at his sleeping 'step-brother', they might not be blood related but they'll always be brothers.

-Line-

Yugi ended up sleeping the whole plane ride. So when the plane landed Yusei ended up waking his little brother up and hiking him up on his back so he could sleep a little more. "C'mon guys I'm sure Grandpa is waiting for us.

-Line-

Solomon waited at the airport for his grandson's safe return home. After about an hour of waiting he saw Yusei walking through the door carrying Yugi on his back, and Atemu and Yami behind him. He walked over to them as quickly as he could. "Yusei my boy I missed you!" He said as he threw his arms around Yusei and Yugi. This stirred Yugi and he woke up to see his grandpa's face. "Grandpa!" He yelled as he jumped off Yusei's back and wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

After the elderly man pulled his grandson off of him, he turned to the two boys standing behind Yusei. "And I assume you are my other two grandsons. Atemu and Yami. The two of them nodded and smiled. "Well give your old grandpa a hug boys" he said pulling the two of them into a hug.

"Grandpa, Atemu, Yami, Yusei! C'mon I'm ready to go home and see my friends!" Yugi yelled as he ran towards his grandfather's old run down Chevrolet truck.

-Line-

Okay this is sort of long but it was longer until I split it in half. In the next chapter, Atemu and Yami go to real school!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Yugioh!

-Line-

Yugi and Yusei laughed as Atemu and Yami walked down the stairs with their uniforms, and school bags on. "Hey look, ain't so tough now are ya? No crowns!" Yusei teased earning looks from both Yami and Atemu. "Alright boys! Time to get going. And Yusei, if it happens again, I don't care if you hurt them." Grandpa said as he rushed the four boys out of the house.

-Line-

Joey and the rest of the gang stood in a circle outside in front of the school. "Hey guys, when do you think Yugi will be home? I mean he's been gone for the last three weeks." Tea said with a frown on her face. Joey, Tristan, Malik, Ryou, and Serenity just shrugged. "Well do you even know where he went?" Seto asked crossing his arms. Duke shook his head and shifted his weight to his other foot, "No grandpa just said he went to visit some relatives" The rest of them nodded, until Ryou started hitting them and pointing.

"What is it-?" thy all asked until they turned around and saw someone walking through the school gates.

-Line-

Yugi looked up as he heard his name called about ten times. He saw all seven of his friends running right at him. He shoved his books at Yusei and ran at them. "JOEY! SETO! TEA! RYOU! MALIK! DUKE! SERENITY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" he yelled as he was picked up in a hug and spun around by Joey. Before Seto hugged him and the rest of his friends hugged him until they just stared at each other, before they just started laughing.

"Well I guess I don't get a welcome home party" Yusei said with a smile as he walked up to them. "YUSEI!" they yelled and all went about hugging him as they did Yugi. By this time Atemu and Yami had walked around the group and were standing beside Yugi.

"Whao! Is it just me or did you just triple" Malik said as he turned around and spotted Yami and Atemu standing on either side of Yugi. At hearing this, the rest of the group turned around and gasped. Yusei went and joined them, he stood beside Atemu.

"These are my brothers' guys. There are four of us now." Yugi said with a slight smile. "But wait how? When? What?" Joey shouted with a bewildered look on his face.

Yugi opened his mouth to explain but was cut off by the bell. "Meet us at the usual table guys, we'll explain!" Yugi yelled back to his friends as he and his brothers ran into the school.

Tea turned to Joey with a raised eyebrow "he didn't even tell us their names" she said. The rest of the group just shrugged and walked into school. "Do you think we're getting replaced?" Joey asked with a sad face.

-Line-

Yami was relived to find out that he had all of his classes with Yugi. So he didn't have to make any new friends.

"Here Yami, sit beside me" Yugi said with a smile as they entered the empty classroom. He sat down in his sear on the back row. "Why do you sit in the back Yugi?" Yami asked when he put his feet on the desk and leaned back. Yugi shrugged and rested his arms on his desk, putting his head on them. "You'll see in about four seconds" He said motioning to the big bulky black headed kid walking toward them.

"Well, Well, Well, Where has my favorite little runt been the past three weeks? I had to resort to beating up the other kids who don't scream like I want them to" The man said as he leaned over Yugi's desk and smirked. Yugi stole a glance at Yami before he sat up and looked at the boy.

"Well Ushio, I had to go meet some relatives of mine. My two brothers to be exact." He said while motioning to Yami. Ushio looked over at Yami and smirked. "So is this brother going to act all tough like your other one?" Yugi cowered in his seat before he tried to get out of the room but he ended up in a headlock. "Where you going little runt?, trying to get away?" He tightened his grip with a smirk. Yugi began to feel lightheaded. He looked over at Yami who was glaring but not doing anything. He couldn't think of anything to do so he just screamed the only name he knew at the moment.

"YUSEI!"

-Line-

About half of a second later the door was slammed open and Yusei and Atemu came running in.

"Get the hell off of him Ushio!" Yusei yelled while narrowing his dark blue eyes. "And why should I? IT seems you're the only one who actually cares about the little waste of life. Being his other two brothers don't seem to care." Ushio hissed while looking back and forth between Yami and Atemu.

"Damn it! Atemu, Yami if you're just going to stand there and look stupid then get out. But if you're going to do it then now would be the time! Yugi's face is turning blue!" He said before he started throwing punches and kicking the bully. Atemu jumped in and help by doing whatever he could, Yami hesitated but he helped to.

"Let him go!" Yusei yelled. "Get the hell off of him!" Yami yelled while he put Ushio in a headlock just like he was doing to the mow unconscious Yugi. "If you don't get off of him then so help me Ra, I'll kill you!" Atemu yelled with just as much anger as Yusei did.

They didn't notice the bell had rung and the students were piling in and standing around as they fought. "What's going on here?" The teacher yelled. All four of the boys stopped what they were doing and Ushio dropped Yugi, which Yusei rushed to catch him. "Well, well you see…"Ushio said trying to get out of trouble.

"Well I want to see all six of you in the principal's office!"

All six boys nodded before Yusei hosted Yugi up on his back and they left. "I thought we had a deal. I beat you in a duel and you leave Yugi alone." Yusei hissed as they walked down the hall. Ushio smirked and crossed his arms. "Well we also agreed no cheating!" Yusei's eyes narrowed. "I didn't cheat, I've never cheated before. So what makes you think I would now?" He shouted. Ushio smiled and pulled out a card from his pocket. "Well let's duel again. I win and you don't help with Yugi's fights, and I get your stardust dragon. You win and I leave Yugi alone, and retire to one of his other friends." He said.

Yusei stared at him for a second before he nodded, "very well. But this time you will hold out your end of the deal."

-Line-

Hope you liked it!


	9. Chapter 9

nine

Hope you like it!

-Line-

Yusei opened his dark blue eyes and rolled over on his bed. 8:40, the clock said. He smirked and threw the sheets off of his fully clothed body. He had told his brother and grandpa that he was going to bed early so he could meet up with Ushio and duel again.

He put his deck in the holder and grabbed the key to his runner. 'I'll beat this bully and he won't ever hurt Yugi again.' He thought as he threw the window open and jumped out. Making sure to land on his feet he ran around the house and opened the garage door.

"Hey Yusei, going somewhere?" the voice startled Yusei who screamed but quickly put his hand over his mouth. "You didn't answer my question" Yusei looked up at Yugi and narrowed his eyes. "Look Yugi go back inside, I'll be home in a little while. I have some things to take care of." He said as he got on his runner and put the helmet over his head.

"I'm coming with you! You're doing this for me and I want to be there for you." Yugi said with determination in his voice. Yusei looked at him and smirk before he threw Yugi his purple helmet. "Okay little brother, but don't get in the way please" Yugi nodded and climbed on the back and wrapped his arms around Yusei's waist.

-Line-

"Yami, Do you think we're wanted here?" Atemu asked as he watched Yusei and Yugi speed away on the runner.

Yami sat up on his bed and looked at his older brother. "I don't know Ate', Yugi wants us here and I can understand why Yusei is not quick to trust. He's been Yugi's safety for the past fifteen years. But when we just show up he doesn't trust us." He said as he watched his brothers face twist with his emotions.

"Oh well I guess we'll just have to show him. I want him to know that we're not here to hurt Yugi." Atemu said as he walked over and sat down beside Yami.

-Line-

Sorry it isn't that long!

Review please!


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

Sorry I've kind of disappeared! Well anyway I'm updating now!

My new updating schedule

**Hidden secrets- Monday**

**Mistakes- Friday**

**Should have been me- Tuesday**

**Third heir to the throne- Thursday**

**Unbearable- Wednesday**

_July 22, 2011- there will be no updates from Saturday July 23 to Sunday July 30. I will be on vacation, and will not have time to update. _

-Line-

Yusei smirked at Ushio and put his deck back in the holder on his belt. "Now Ushio, our deal was I beat you and you leave Yugi alone so I guess you'll never be touching my little brother again."

Ushio smirked and put a hand in his pocket. "You mean I'll never touch him again after this."

"After what?"

"This"

Ushio lunged at Yugi. Stabbing him in the arm with a pocket knife before turning and running away. Yusei was so stunned he just stood there until Yugi's sobs reached his ears.

"Yugi! Yugi calm down we'll…..we'll…." Yusei took a hold of the knife, looking at Yugi who nodded before snatching it out which made Yugi scream. "Shhhh Yugi it's okay."

"Yusei what….what are we going to tell grandpa?" Yugi said with a slight laugh as Yusei pulled his jacket and shirt off exposing the wound. "

Yusei smiled and shrugged. "I don't know little brother, but we're telling him it was my fault because it was. Now c'mon we need to get you home."

-Line-

Yugi whimpered as the door swung into him, Yusei was quick to catch it and throw it open. "Grandpa help! Yugi's hurt!" Yusei screamed up the stairs.

Yusei picked Yugi up sitting onto of the counter and flipping the lights on. Solomon, Atemu, and Yami came running down the stairs.

"What happened? And why were you out so late?" Solomon asked looking between yugi's arm and Yusei.

"Well grandpa you know that bully Ushio that hurts Yugi every chance he gets?"

Solomon nodded wetting a rag and pressing it over Yugi's arm who whimpered. "Well I made a deal with him. If I beat him in a duel he leaves Yugi alone. I won and he stabbed Yugi and ran off. But grandpa I'm….I'm scared he'll end up killing Yugi because he doesn't care enough to think about his actions." Yusei said with tears filling his eyes.

Yugi looked over at him and felt a pang in his heart. "No. Don't cry nii-sama we'll figure this out. Just don't cry Yuse!" Yugi cried looking into his brother's dark blue eyes.

"Nii-sama? Yugi you haven't called me that in two years." Yusei said stepping closer to Yugi. Yugi smiled and nodded. "You are my nii-sama Yusei, and so are Atemu and Yami. I love you guys. I'd rather die than something happen to you guys."

Atemu, Yami, and Yusei smiled and nodded. Yugi returned the smile before looking down at his arm.

Solomon had cleaned the blood off, leaving just a deep slit in the skin with blood seeping out of it. "Does it need stiches grandpa?" Yugi asked as Solomon wrapped gauze around it.

"No Yugi. You'll be fine but it will be sore try not to let anyone touch it okay?" Yugi nodded, hoping down from the counter and yawned. "I'm going to bed. Love you guys."

"Love you" Solomon, Atemu, Yami and Yusei chorused as Yugi ran up the stairs. "You three should get to bed too. I'm calling the police in the morning. This has gone too far." Solomon said tossing the bloodied paper towels in the trash can.

"Alright grandpa" the three teens turned and ran up the stairs.

-Line-

Atemu looked at Yami as they entered their room. "Yami you know we can get rid of him. Gone. Poof. Without a trace."

Yami's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Atemu we are not I repeat NOT allowed to use our shadow magic! So no that's out of the question."

Atemu rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Well I'd rather get in a little trouble than see my little brother die. I'm going to talk to Yusei about it. You're either coming or you're not."

Yami sighed and got up off the bed, following Atemu across the hall and into Yusei's room.

-Line-

Hope you liked it!

Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven**

**I do not own Yugioh**

**Plus I would like to say that I am so sorry I didn't update this Thursday! My little sister got sick and I was stuck babysitting and Friday, Saturday and today I was with my grandma and she doesn't have Wi-Fi so I couldn't upload but I am now!**

-Line-

Atemu walked across the hall and knocked on Yusei's door. "Yusei can we talk to you?"

There was a grumble from the other side of the door before it opened revealing Yusei in only his boxers. "What do you want?"

"We wanted to…."

"Talk to about a way…."

"We could get rid of Ushio…."

"Without anyone ever knowing where he went…"

"Poof. Gone. Without a trace." Yami finished with a smile. Yusei raised an eyebrow before he stepped aside and let the two teens in.

"How on earth do you hope to do that?" He questioned with puzzled look on his face.

"It won't be on earth." Atemu said darkly.

"What?"

"The place we're going to send him is not on earth; in fact I don't really know where it's at"

Yusei looked at Atemu before he shook his head and crossed his arms. "Okay then, explain to me what you mean"

Yami sighed and walked over to Yusei's desk. "Do you need this?" He asked picking up a pencil. Yusei shook his head.

"No but I don't-" His voice trailed off when he saw black tendrils curl around Yami's hand and cover the pencil. After about a second the pencil was gone. "How….how did you do that?"

The eye on Yami's forehead disappeared and he smiled. "I'm going to explain this to you slowly. When Atemu and I were born we received the ability to control shadow magic. Shadow magic is raw darkness. We can send anything to a place called the shadow realm, that's where I sent your pencil."

Atemu nodded in agreement, smirking at the dumbfounded look on Yusei's face. "Okay Yusei, we I mean I want to send this Ushio creep to the shadow realm but Yami thought it would be best to get your opinion first. So do you mind if I send him to the shadow realm?"

Yusei stared at the two boys for a minute before he shrugged. "Okay, but let's wait until after tomorrow because grandpa is supposed to call the police in the morning."

Atemu and Yami nodded in understanding. "Alright, see you in the morning Yuse." Yami said gripping Atemu's arm and pulling his out of the room.

-Line-

"Are you happy now?" Yami asked when they got back to their room.

Atemu nodded and flopped down on his bed. "Yami, I've been thinking. If you and I have shadow magic then doesn't that mean Yugi does to?"

Yami shook his head and crossed his legs looking down, before his head snapped up to look at Atemu with wide eyes. "He does! You know what father told us!"

"Shadow magic users who are untrained in the ability to control it will end up losing control and hurting other people." Atemu said sitting up.

Yami nodded and stood up. "We have to tell him about it and train him in some way, he could kill somebody!"

Atemu stood up and pulled his brother into a hug, something he always does when Yami's upset to worried about something. "Relax Yami, if he hasn't had any run in with his powers by now he probably doesn't know he has them."

"Yeah, you're right, but still we have to tell him about them."

-Line-

Hope you liked it!


	12. Chapter 12

Hope you liked it!

Hi ya! Anyway my sorry I did not update thursday!

I do not own Yugioh!

-Line-

Yugi rolled over in bed only to fall off and be pulled out of one of the best dreams he's ever had. He sat up and rubbed his head, before slamming his fists down on the carpet. He felt the rage starting to build up inside of him. What he didn't feel were the black tendrils starting to curl around his body.

-Line-

Atemu's eyes shot open at the spike in shadow magic he sensed. He looked over at Yami to see his brother sleeping soundly.

"Yugi!" throwing the sheets off of him and flying out of the room and across the hall to Yugi's room. swinging the door open he gasped at what he saw.

"Yugi!Yugi!" He shouted shaking the small boy.

Yugi's eyes were crimson and he had black tendrils swirling around his body, they hissed at the Atemu's hands when they touched Yugi's body. "Yugi, Yugi snap out of it! Please!"

"What?" Everything stopped and Yugi's face returned to it's normal innocent one. "Atemu what are you doing? And…and how did I get on the floor?"

Atemu sighed and stood up offereing Yugi a hand who took it. "Come with me Yugi" he said pulling Yugi out of his room and over to his and Yami's.

"Yami wake up!"

"What huh?" Yami flailed, falling out of the bed and onto his face in the floor. "Ow damnit!" he exclaimed standing up. The shadows started to curl around his body trying to comfort their master but he quickly waved them away. "why the hell are you waking me up this early Atemu?"

Atemu pointed to Yugi. "Yugi was using shadow magic."

"He what?" Yami said looking between Atemu and Yugi.

"I said he was using shadow magic."

"Why the hell were you using shadow magic Yugi? You do know you could have killed someone right?" Yami said taking a step toward Yugi.

Yugi looked between his two older brothers. "What? I don't understand! What is shadow magic and how am I using it?"

Yami and Atemu looked at each other. They both sighed and took one of Yugi's hands each and led him to Yami's bed.

They spent the next few hours explaining to Yugi what shadow magic was and how to use and keep it under control.

-Line-

Okay well that was sort of short but I hope you like it anyway.

Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

_For those of you who don't know…..I'm moving! Yes so sad but I can't stop it. So I'm finishing up all my stories and laying down my writing hobby. Well hope you enjoy the last chapters of '_Third heir to the throne'

=I do not own Yugioh=

-Line-

The next morning Solomon called the police and they were currently waiting for them to show up.

"Grandpa do you think they'll put him in jail?" Yugi asked while twitting his thumbs.

"I don't know my boy, I hope they do he deserves it after what he has done to you." Solomon said while flipping through the mail.

"But grandpa, he-"

"Don't take up for him Yugi!" Yami said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's true Yugi. You shouldn't take up for him he doesn't deserve it." Yusei said from his spot by the door.

Yugi nodded and sank down in a chair.

"Yami, Atemu there is a letter for you." Solomon said holding out an envelope to Atemu who was closest to him.

Atemu ripped open the letter and read it out loud.

_My sons,_

_The war is as of now over. I wish for you to come home. Atemu it is time for me to step down and for you to take your rightful place on the throne. Please be home as soon as possible. If he wishes, Yugi may come as well. Until then I love you. _

_With love, _

_Aknamkaden_

"We have to go home?" Yami questioned his eyes wide.

"I guess so." Atemu whispered his eyes dropping to the ground.

"But that's not right!" Yugi protested jumping up from his seat.

"What do you mean Yugi?" Yami moved to stand beside Atemu, both of them looking at Yugi with puzzled expressions.

"He can't just make you go home! It's not right! You should be allowed to choose what you want to do!" Yugi crossed his arms and huffed.

"Yugi listen, I have to go home and take over the throne because I'm the oldest. Now Yami could stay here if we wanted to." Atemu said looking over at Yami.

Yami kept his head down, his bags covering his eyes. "I don't want to go back…..but you shouldn't have to go back by yourself." He then looked up at Atemu. "So I'll go back with you."

"But Yami, you shouldn't have to do something you don't want to." Atemu said shaking his head.

"I'll back with you two, of course I'll miss my friends but I should go back. Besides I could always come home when I get older." Yugi added with a smile on his face.

Yusei's eyes went wide when he heard those words come from Yugi's mouth. 'He would just give up his life here and go back to Egypt with Atemu and Yami when he just met them….what? Three or four weeks ago? When he had been here for Yugi ever since he was born.' He left his place by the entrance to the living room and stalked across the shop, grabbing his car keys and coat.

"Where are you going Yusei?" Solomon asked looking at Yusei, a puzzled look in his eyes.

"Why should you care?" Yusei spat back pulling open the door and walking out, intending to end the conversation there but Solomon followed him out.

"Yusei! Don't you dare talk to me like that! Now where are you going?" Solomon crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

"Why should you care where I'm going? Just go back in there with your damn grandsons." Yusei clenched his teeth to keep himself from saying anything else.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means! You didn't want me here to start with. When my mom and dad died the police came to your door and handed me to you! You never wanted me! You hated my father, said he wasn't a man worth looking at! But after that Atemu was born and that's all you cared about. You left me with your damn neighbor for a month to go see him! The same way with Yami! You never wanted me! Then Yugi shows up and I'm forgotten almost completely! I grew up by myself with no one! Do you know how that feels? I'm always second best!"

Solomon looked taken aback for a minute, his violet eyes wide. "Yusei that isn't true, I raised you like you were my own. Just because I never liked your father doesn't mean anything!"

"Liar! You never went to any of my games all through school! You never even helped me with my homework, it was all about Yugi! Oh Yugi, Yugi, Yugi!" Yusei shouted balling his hands into fists. Tears threatened to flow down his cheeks but he held them back as best he could.

"Yusei I….I didn't realize I made you feel that way. But this isn't about how I treated you it's about how Yugi has decided to go back to Egypt with his brothers." Solomon said, a knowing smile creeping across his face.

Yusei's face changed. "They don't deserve him! They weren't here for the first sixteen years of his life! How could he just go with them when they shipped him off here when he was born?"

"That's not true! Yusei stop it! They're my brothers you have no right to talk about them like this!" Yugi shouted, busting out from behind Yami and Atemu.

Yusei stared at Yugi for a few seconds before the tears started pouring down his face. "I thought I was your brother Yugi."

Yugi was shocked at this. Had he ever seen Yusei cry? "You….you are Yusei but….but…you…."

"But what? I'm not your blood related brother is that it? I've done everything for you Yugi! You'd be dead by now if it wasn't for me, those bullies would have beaten the shit out of you."

Yugi's eyes widened at this. How could Yusei just say that? "Yusei-"

"Save it. Go back to Egypt with your brothers. Just forget about me, I'm better off forgotten." And with that he turned and ran, tears pouring down his face all the way.

Yugi just stood there and stared at Yami's retreating back. How had his life taken such a dramatic turn in such a short time? Had Yusei always felt like this and just never told anyone? Or was it deeper?

Before Yugi could think any more of it a police car pulled up in front of the game shop.

-Line-

Where did this come from?

Yugi: I have no idea

Yami: I liked it

Well then hope the readers like it to. Review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

**I do not own Yugioh**

-Line-

The next day Yugi was lying on the couch, his face buried in a pillow. Mostly thinking about whether he should go back to Egypt or not.

He would be with his brothers, and he would be near his family. But he was leaving behind a whole bunch of friends and Grandpa, and….Yusei.

Yusei hadn't come home last night. Grandpa had called him over twenty times and Yusei never answered.

The police had decided to send Ushio to a correction camp. That was another plus; he wouldn't have bullies to worry about in Egypt.

Gosh! He was just so confused.

-Line-

"Yugi?" Yami came running down the stairs and rounded the corner. "Hey Yugi me and Atemu are packing. You know our flight is tomorrow morning…..that is if you're still going."

Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I guess I…..I don't know."

Yami frowned and walked over to sit beside Yugi. "You know you don't have to go back. You could always stay here with your friends and grandpa."

Yugi nodded. "I know that, but….but I want to be close to you and Atemu to. How do I choose between the two?"

"Listen to your heart and go with it."

The two jumped at the sudden voice, both looking over to see Yusei standing there leaned up against the door frame.

"Yusei….you came back." Yugi said his eyes wide.

Yusei shook his head. "No I didn't, just came back for my stuff. I'm moving with Jack. I just….can't stay here anymore….."

"How do you know he'll take you?" Yugi asked standing up.

"I met at the park yesterday, he asked me why I was crying and I told him. He told me to come live with him so I am." Yusei said taking a step toward Yugi and pulling him into a hug. "Yugi I'm sorry I yelled at you like that yesterday. And if you want to go home with your brothers I won't stop you, but I can't say I'll be okay with it."

Yugi pulled away and nodded. "Alright Yusei, I have decided to go back, and I'll miss you but I just feel like this is what I should do." Yugi smiled up at his older brother but frowned when Yusei didn't pay any attention to it.

"Yusei?"

Yusei still didn't answer he just walked past him and went up the stairs.

Yugi watched his 'brothers' retreating back and frowned, but decided to brush it off. "Yami do you want to come with me to tell my friends?"

Yami shrugged and followed Yugi out of the house.

-Line-

Yugi met up with his friends at the park and hung out like usual until he thought it was the right time to tell them, which was when they were walking home from the park.

"Umm guys, I have something to tell you."

"What's up Yugi?" Joey asked kicking a rock out of his path.

"Well you know I told you Yami and Atemu were my brother's from Egypt. Well they have to go back and I've decided to go back with them."

Tea, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, and Malik turned to look at him.

"Really?" Ryou asked.

"But Yugi you can't go." Tea said taking his hand.

"Yuge?"

Yugi shook his head. "Guys I know it's going to be hard but this is what I want to do. I'll miss you and I promise I'll come back."

"Alright, well when are you leaving?" Joey asked.

"In the morning at about eight, the plane leaves then." Yami answered since Yugi didn't know.

"We'll be there to tell you goodbye." Tea said with a nod of her head.

Yugi smiled. "Thank you guys!"

"No problem buddy!"

-Line-

Awww, they aren't mad =)

Yami: Did you want them to be mad?

Well no

Yami: Alright then, hope you liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

-I do not own Yugioh-

_Last chapter! I know so sad, but I enjoyed writing this one._

-Line-

Yugi climbed out of the car and took a deep breath. This was it, he was really leaving.

Yami put a hand on his shoulder, as did Atemu. "Are you sure about this Yugi?" Atemu asked, his crimson eyes showing concern.

"I'm sure Ate' I want to do this so I'm going to." He then turned and looked at his friends and grandpa. "And I'll miss all of you."

Joey smiled his corky grin and pulled Yugi into a hug. "Come visit! I'll miss my little buddy."

"Joey….a….air" Yugi croaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Tea was next; she pulled his against her and buried her face in his hair. "Oh Yugi, I'll miss you so much!"

Yugi nodded. "I know Tea, and I'll miss you." He leaned up and kissed her cheek before moving onto Ryou and Malik.

"We haven't been friends for quite as long but if feels like forever. I love you guys too."

Ryou and Malik nodded, pulling Yugi into a hug. "Bye Yugi." "Bye squirt."

Atemu and Yami both snickered, causing Yugi to turn around and look at them with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you two laughing about?"

"Oh noting, it's just we have a friend named Marik who calls Yami squirt and it's just funny." Atemu said, still snickering.

Yugi nodded and shrugged moving onto his grandpa. "And grandpa-" He was cut off by his grandfather's cell-phone ringing.

"I'm sorry Yugi." He turned and answered it.

"Okay Jack, okay, just calm down. What hospital are you at?...Alright…..I'll….be there as soon as I can."

"What happened grandpa?" Yugi asked, his hand tightening on the strap of his bag.

"Yugi that was Jack, Yusei…..he….he tried to kill himself." Solomon's eyes filled up with tears as he looked at Yugi.

"What?" Yugi looked down at the ground. How could he leave now? He couldn't just leave Yusei after this. He had to stay.

"Yugi, are you coming because I am. Now you need to make a choice are you going with Atemu and Yami or are you going to see Yusei with me?"

Yugi bit his lip, looking between Yami and Atemu. "I…I can't leave. I'm sorry Atemu, I'm sorry Yami but I can't leave Yusei after this. But I promise I'll come see you soon. Okay?"

Yami and Atemu both nodded in understanding. "We know Yugi, go be with Yusei. You have plenty of time to come to Egypt." Yami said with a smile.

"Thank you guys for understanding. Now come on! Yusei might be dyeing we need to get there!"

-Line-

At the hospital the nurse led Yugi and his grandfather into Yusei's room. While the rest of the group waited in the waiting room. Seto even showed up after Joey called him.

Yugi's heart broke at the sight in front of him.

Yusei had both his arms bandaged up tightly and his wrists had leather restraints on them. Jack sat there with Yami's hand in his, tears streaked his face.

"Ja…Jack?"

Jack looked up at Yugi's voice and stood up. "I'm sorry, I found him this morning. There was blood everywhere….I'm still surprised he….he didn't die."

Yugi walked up to Yusei and brushed some hair out of his older brother's face."What are the restraints for?"

"Oh he woke up earlier and tried to leave, they had to sedate him again."

Yugi nodded and looked back at Yusei. "Yusei…if you can hear me….I just want you to know that I didn't leave…..I just couldn't leave you. I…I love you. Please don't ever do this again. You're….you're just too important to me." A tear ran down Yugi's face and dropped onto Yusei's cheek.

Yugi quickly brushed it away.

"Yu….Yugi?"

Yugi gasped and looked at Yusei's blue eyes as they fluttered open. "Yugi?"

"I'm here Yusei."

Yusei turned his head and looked at Yugi. "You didn't leave? But…but why?"

"How could I leave you here like this? I could never do that to you."

Yusei's eyes went back up to look at the ceiling. "I…I don't know why I did it. I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, but I promise I won't leave you again. I've decided to finish out high school and then go to Egypt if I still want to. Sound good?"

Yusei looked at him again and smiled. "Sounds perfect, I love you Yugi."

"I love you too nii-sama."

-Line-

And it's over.

Yugi: I liked the ending.

I don't

Yugi: why?

I don't know maybe it's just me. Well anyway please review!


End file.
